<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TF】走地鸡饲养指南 by coolaswatermelon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618040">【TF】走地鸡饲养指南</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolaswatermelon/pseuds/coolaswatermelon'>coolaswatermelon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolaswatermelon/pseuds/coolaswatermelon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jazz/Prowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TF】走地鸡饲养指南</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>千斤顶实验室的门被一脚踹开，咣地一声砸在墙上。</p><p>实验室主人双手一抖，差点把镊子上一整块镭丢到反应炉里。待他稳住手里的危险化学品，内芯已经将不速之客的十八代流水线问候了个遍。他回过头才发现来者是爵士。</p><p>“老千，你的试剂出问题了！”</p><p>千斤顶小芯地把镭收回铅盒，十分肯定的对保时捷道：“绝对不可能出问题。”</p><p>那是他上个月周期研究成果的副产品，安全无害的安眠制剂。</p><p>为了验证效果，他甚至拿自己当涡轮狐狸试用了一次，结果当场下线，半个太阳周期才重启成功。并且上线后各项指标一切正常，至今没有副作用。</p><p>爵士却非常极其以及特别的肯定：“绝对有问题。”</p><p>千斤顶看着他摊开手掌，露出一只有机生物的身形。</p><p>小小的脑袋上带着三根冠毛，集成了一撮高高的立起，黑灰色的身体圆鼓鼓的，说不上是毛蓬还是体胖。黑豆般的眼睛边，两坨红扑扑的脸蛋格外显眼。小家伙被压抑很久了似的，伸长双腿呼扇起翅膀，露出灰中夹杂的纯白色羽毛。</p><p>一只灰白羽毛的成年玄凤鹦鹉。</p><p>它歪着头直勾勾盯着千斤顶。</p><p>“爵士啊，我发明的那个安眠制剂是给硅基生物使用的，对碳基可能无效。”科学家委婉地指出同事的错误。</p><p>爵士气得跺了跺脚，连带着手里的小鸟也叽里咕噜的嚷起来。</p><p>“老千，这不是有机生物，这是警车！”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>不愧是科学家的CPU，卡顿了一纳秒便恢复了常态。并且顺利记起两个太阳周期前，自己的实验室被毛炮两机光临的风卷残云盛况。</p><p>——除了他俩还有谁没事干敢往爆炸千的实验室乱晃？</p><p>千斤顶以为自己已经处理好了所有的杂乱，却没想到忽略了自己的试剂标签被偷换的可能性。</p><p>不单单自己几个月周期的有机化形剂打了水漂，还把汽车人的2IC变成了一只……不会讲话的走地鸡。</p><p>“警车注射的这个是半成品，这几个周期我会尽快研制解药的。”他盯着这个对塞星人来说大小合适，却地球人来说大得离谱的鹦鹉硬着头皮说。</p><p>“这段时间保持着有机形态不会有事吧？”事关伴侣的健康问题，爵士不由得有些婆婆妈妈。</p><p>“除了不能批文件不能说机话和鸟类自带的一些未进化完成的缺点，恢复后不会对机体产生太大损害的。”大概吧。科学家现在只想把关禁闭中的双胞胎拎出来再打一顿后挡板。</p><p>无可奈何之下，爵士只能把走地鸡再次带回家。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>按照老千的嘱咐，爵士把能量块切成可让警车入口的大小，摆在小碟子里推到伴侣面前。警车极为嫌弃地看了他一眼，埋头啃起了能量块。</p><p>爵士就蹲在沙发旁边盯着他看，嘴里还念念有词：“对不起啊条砸，我这不是想让你好好休息一晚上才问老千要了试剂……”</p><p>不理，接着吃。</p><p>“我不知道双胞胎去过他实验室捣蛋，我也没想到试剂会被他们换了……”</p><p>不理，接着吃。</p><p>“我绝对没有认为你这个样子挺可爱又很听话……”</p><p>流水线的CPU故障，还得寸进尺了？不理，接着吃。</p><p>“条砸你的鼻子埋到能量块里会没办法呼吸的……”</p><p>呼吸？我堂堂一个TF呼什么吸？</p><p>“能量渣吸到鼻孔里了……”</p><p>鼻子有点痒肯定是错觉。</p><p>……越来越痒了……</p><p>爵士眼睁睁看着警车突然闭起喙，一脸懵逼地打了个喷嚏。鼻孔飞出的能量渣糊在了他的护目镜上。</p><p>一周期后。</p><p>“条砸你再来一次嘛我百分之百准备好录像了绝对绝对不会愣住了！”</p><p>“一次，就一次！这么珍贵的记录等你以后恢复了就再也看不到了！”</p><p>“我发誓不给别人看，任何人！包括烟幕小蓝录仔和大哥！任何人！”</p><p>“条砸……”</p><p>警车气呼呼的用屁股上的灰色尾羽对着他，任凭爵士怎么卖萌怎么求情也绝不转身。</p><p>你是不会给别人看，你会每天晚上放给我看！</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>走地条是没法工作的。爵士给擎天柱说明了原因之后得到了大哥充分的理解，给警车放了个史无前例的长假，连带着爵士也享受了几天空闲时光。</p><p>每天喂喂鸡溜溜鸟什么都不用想，简直是标准的蓝星老年退休生活。</p><p>除了晚上充电身边没有大型抱枕，爵士对现在的生活还是挺满意的。</p><p>……</p><p>满意你流水线的炉渣！警车愤怒的一口咬上爵士的指尖，狠狠地模样大有死不松口的气势。爵士十指连芯那叫一个痛，他还要哭丧着脸摸摸警车的脑袋：“条砸对不起，我以后不敢看你屁股了。”</p><p>普神的U球！你之前的五次都是这么说的！你现在还不是想拎起我的尾巴看我屁股！臭流氓！</p><p>警车觉得自己之前真是瞎了光镜，怎么看上这么一个TF。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>由于之前不是飞行单位，即使变成了鹦鹉，警车也是能少飞就少飞，尽量让爵士代步，或者自己走。</p><p>真·走地鸡。</p><p>原本他不情愿借助伴侣的帮忙，但是自己双腿太短，走起路来左摇右摆，就算他两爪吧嗒吧嗒走得再快，从卧室的杆上走到客厅也要花费他半个大周期，来回一趟基本又该饿了。于是在爵士冲他伸出食指的时候，他顺从的抬起右爪搭了上去。</p><p>心里还喊了一声：TAXI。</p><p>当然爵士是完全不知道的。</p><p>他只觉得爱人圆滚滚的在地上跑来跑去，为了保持平衡还不得不半张开翅膀的焦急模样简直就像放学后冲向食堂的幼生体。</p><p>简直太渣的可爱了。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>爵士对于变成玄凤的警车非常好奇，经过他不懈的努力与探索，他对伴侣大部分的身体构造都有了细致的一手了解。</p><p>除了……</p><p>“条砸，给我看看你的红脸蛋好不好？”</p><p>玄凤的双颊生长着圆形的橘红色羽毛，经常被戏称为“老脸一红”的产物。爵士很想知道这块地方有什么不同之处。他煞费苦芯的在晚餐时准备了各种口味的能量块，这才勉强让警车答应让他探一探虚实。</p><p>他伸出手指摸了摸，没有其他的感觉，撩起细短的毛发一看——</p><p>发现这里是玄凤的耳孔。类似于塞星人的音频接收器。</p><p>想起他和警车在Happy Time的小情趣，他故意冲着黑色的小洞哈了一口气。</p><p>警车立即倒退一步，发出威胁的哈气声。</p><p>爵士一脸单纯无辜地摊开手表示自己什么都没做。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>变成玄凤的达特森沾染（警车要求一定要用这个词语）上了很多鹦鹉特有的习惯，有些他自己意识到了，有些还有待开发。</p><p>在他和爵士收看晚间资讯的时候，保时捷的手有一下没一下的抚弄着走地鸡的羽毛。摸着摸着，警车感觉到他体内的某个神秘开关被启动了。</p><p>他把自己的脑袋凑向指节，感受脖子的奇异感觉。</p><p>警车并未显露的内心：好~~爽~~啊~~~~</p><p>他不禁眯起了眼睛，转动头部好让每一处都能被照顾到。</p><p>一个周期后，他的直觉告诉他有些不对劲。</p><p>睁开黑豆眼就发现，不知何时，爵士趴在他旁边，面甲几乎要贴到他的喙，手里的动作却稳稳地一点没停。警车用他下个太阳周期的能量块打赌，爵士一定偷拍了刚才的全部景象。</p><p>于是他立刻躲开碰触，毫不犹豫地一口咬上无辜可怜的指头。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>除了无法抗拒挠脖子的快感，属于鸟类的鹦鹉还有一个特点。</p><p>从千斤顶的实验室回来，爵士给警车吃下晚饭后便去清理盘子，留警车一只鸡站在餐桌上。</p><p>爵士忙碌的档口，警车突然感觉腹部一坠，菊花一紧。</p><p>甚至来不及喊爵士，一脸懵逼的战术家只感觉自己屁股下意识抬起，随后一阵舒爽。</p><p>他吧嗒吧嗒地用小爪爪转过身，和面前那条紫色的便便正好大眼对没眼。</p><p>他，警车，汽车人的战术指挥官，擎天柱亲自委派的二把手，如今却因为变成一只直肠子的有机生物而无法控制自己的排泄欲望！</p><p>浑身旋绕着低气压的走地鸡被洗碗归来的副官哄了一晚上勉强接受这个惨痛的事实。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>听从达特森大哥烟幕……家敌无双的指示，爵士买了个表面粗糙的蓝星木棍在警车面前晃悠。警车不明所以，歪着脑袋看他。</p><p>爵士解释：“你周游宇宙各地的哥夫说，蓝星鹦鹉比较喜欢咬东西，让我买点小玩具给你。”</p><p>警车嫌弃地看了一眼这几个破东西，爪爪抓起棍棍咬到嘴里，径直甩向房间角落。</p><p>面对鹦鹉期暴躁的伴侣，爵士摊了摊手。</p><p>然后他看着警车走过去，再次叼起这根木棍，甩出去。</p><p>来来往往乐此不疲。</p><p>……还是挺喜欢的嘛。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>今天伸手准备带警车出门晒太阳的爵士掂了掂指头上的重量，一脸难以置信的又掂了掂。直到走地鸡不满的轻啄他几下，他才沉痛的说：“条砸，我觉得哈，你好像又球了一点……”</p><p>没有养过鸟类的经验，爵士只能让警车自己决定食量。</p><p>……然而他忘了警车有多爱吃。</p><p>带到老千那里的时候，爵士还能骗骗自己是因为警车毛鼓起来所以圆，现在不鼓起来都有那么圆，他实在是骗不过自己的光学镜头了。</p><p>同情的摸了摸警车的头毛，爵士开口：“亲爱的，你该减肥了。”</p><p>……</p><p>“宝贝！甜心！条条！警车！我错了！我再也不说你胖了！你在我芯目中永远是最好的！！求求你松口嗷嗷嗷！！！”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>被说体重超标的警车打定主意不理爵士了。他趁爱人不注意，溜进充电床的织物下面和爵士玩起了躲猫猫。</p><p>他一点也不怕保时捷粗芯大意的直接躺上来，因为每次爵士找他的时候都无比谨慎，生怕警车藏在隐蔽的地方自己伤到他。</p><p>备好晚餐的保时捷喊了五声不见回应，芯知警车还在生自己的气，只得在房间里找起爱人的踪影。</p><p>浴室，没有。</p><p>客厅，没有。</p><p>书房，没有。</p><p>卧室，没……</p><p>床上那个小小的鼓包包是什么？</p><p>爵士试探性地说了一句：“小蓝刚刚说要来串门，现在已经到门口了，警车你还在吗？”</p><p>唰的一下，小鼓包瞬间长高，并且奋力蠕动着往充电床边缘前进。</p><p>爵士想着警车急切的模样简直要火种脉冲过快去见普神了。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>悠闲的时光总是短暂的，毕竟领着薪水，爵士不能一直不去上班。</p><p>他提前做好了警车一天分的粮食。叮嘱爱人不要一餐吃完全部，就万般不舍的出了门。</p><p>一开始，警车对于他这种恋恋不舍的态度还表示鄙视，他目送爵士关上门，自己晃晃悠悠走到木棍面前又踢又咬，玩够了之后回到客厅啄啄开关打开电视把各个节目浏览了一遍。</p><p>在他终于觉得有些厌烦的时候抬头一看表。</p><p>……怎么才过去了半个大周期？！</p><p>离爵士回家最起码还要20倍的时间，警车感觉自己要疯掉了。</p><p>他迫使自己转移注意力，在地面上走来走去，在餐厅吃几口能量块，去窗台看一会风景，咬一咬小玩具，理整齐羽毛。</p><p>终于，离爵士到家还要半个大周期，把自己折磨得精疲力尽的警车乖乖的站在门口，翘首以盼。</p><p>爵士终于打开了门。</p><p>警车蹦起来飞奔到爵士脚边，尖利的嗓音刺得音频接收器生疼。</p><p>爵士蹲下身：“条砸想我了吗？我在办公室可是想你想得火种都不安稳。”</p><p>于是在两机（一机一鸡？）的共识下，第二天爵士带着警车一起去上班了。</p><p>飞过山在给爵士做工作汇报的时候用尽全力才让自己忽略掉在上司肩膀上名为警车的小玄凤。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“感觉怎么样？”尽管千斤顶仔细检查了N遍警车的机体数值，他还是觉得直接问本人比较好。</p><p>警车表示一切正常。</p><p>回家的路上，爵士有些遗憾。家里再也看不到摇摇摆摆走路的黑白鸡了。</p><p>警车没有说话，但是他内芯也许有那么一点点，一点点怀念那些和伴侣度过的悠闲清晨，午后和傍晚。</p><p>嗯，只有一点点怀念，一点点而已。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>